Novenae
Novenæ, often nicknamed the City of Corporations, is a sovereign city-state located in the central region of the Doggerlands, sandwiched between Byfair to the north and Sunnyvale to the south. Since its' formation it has become one of the most protest-rich and heavily policed areas in the Doggerlands. The city is known for its' amiable nature towards businesses as well as immigrant workers, and holds among the highest number of corporate embassies, offices, and headquarters in its' largest district Bern. Political power is balanced carefully between corporations and citizens, both receiving representation within Parliament. Turbulent anti-corporate riots marked its' formation, causing a change in political philosophy from non-interventionist neutrality to a more active role in local politics. On December 23, 3018, Novenae became a founding province of the Novanite Federation. Etymology "Novenæ" comes from Latin meaning "group of nine"- to represent the nine corporations that founded the city. History Founding Novenae was originally proposed within TCH's High Corporate Chamber, marketed as a place where corporations could do business, initiate peace talks, and hold meetings. Old Flopland adjoining Sunnyvale was bulldozed, and flattened to make way for new developments in the city. Shortly after, the current government, set up by the TCH directorate, would come into power. HR was put into place as Prime Minister and pushed the country forth with a battery of new legislation and urban projects. Migrant Crisis Just as the nation was getting on its feet, it was faced with a severe refugee crisis following the release of the Gray Death virus. Thousands of migrants flooded the city from the Scion-Novenae border, more than its' small police force could handle. The corporations were called in to handle the situation, leading to a back-and-forth between the forces of the corporations and the refugees. BlackCon Labs Corporation deployed a flamethrower squad, setting fire to hundreds of infected citizens and causing most of the crowd to retreat, thus ending the ordeal. Refugee camps were promptly established outside of the border, and refugee screening was initiated. The morality of the use of flamethrowers is disputed. September Drone Attack Shortly after the migrant crisis, Prime Minister HR had scheduled a meeting on September 22nd with the President of the Sentinel Security Agency, Rockefeller Clinton. The meeting was to discuss Novenae's inclusion in a nuclear protection program, as well as other donations the corporation wished to make. During the meeting, HR rejected many of Clinton's offers, as he viewed them too ambitious with vague conditions attached to them. Clinton shortly after "made a phone call" before turning on the television. Hundreds of miniature, armed automated drones were released onto the city, and began killing Novenae citizens. A standoff between the Sentinel Security Agency and Novenae Police ensued, however the Prime Minister was escorted out safely. An immediate shelter in place was issued, and emergency notifications were sent to the Department of Defense. The massacre ended 3 hours after, with 104 deaths and 300 injuries. Rockefeller Clinton was sentenced to life imprisonment, and all members of the Sentinel Security Agency declared enemies of the state. Chisel Enterprises would raid the SSA's headquarters soon after. Attempted Uprising by the NPL After HR's hospitalization following a motor vehicle accident, the Novenae's People for Liberation (NPL) began staging large-scale, violent protests throughout the city. The NPL expressed clear wishes to seize power from the corporations and create an entirely civilian government, but these demands were ignored. On November 4th, 2018, a large gathering of masked protesters assembled outside of the Senate Building in Bern. These protesters had no signs, stayed absolutely silent, and had no clear purpose. Over the course of an hour, more protesters began to gather until the group had 5 times its' original number. At 18:02 Novenae local time, an airhorn sounded. As if on cue, the protesters charged the Senate building, attempting to violently gain entry. Novenae's police were once again swarmed, and the Senate building badly vandalized. Office workers inside the building began to barricade the doors and windows in response. After 20 minutes, a large contingency was able to break open the front door, causing protesters to flood in. Protesters flipped desks, scattered papers, spray painted, all while flying the flag of the Novenae's People for Liberation. Riot control forces from Chisel Enterprises came in to control the situation, and arrested 45% of the protesters. The rest were taken into custody by Novenae Police Officers. War on Terror and "The Paranoid Arbitrator" The period of time after these attacks would be characterized by intense paranoia, both from the government and the people, and would transform Novenae into "the paranoid arbitrator" it is today. Government legislation mandated the installation of underground fallout shelters into residential homes, apartments, and government offices. Many government offices have 7-inch thick reinforced ceilings. It is theorized that Novenae has many armaments and military outposts hidden in discreet spots throughout the city-state, and that the city may have nuclear capabilities, though these claims are unconfirmed. Novenae holds a sizable military, composed of military donations from the 9 corporations that control the city. 90% of the military forces are supplied by Chisel Enterprises. Many corporations also hold regional military forces that will protect Novenae at its' request. Novenae also has one of the highest police presences in the Doggerlands, with a police force 30,000 officers strong, almost 1/3 of the population. Civil War See also: Novenae Riots On November 11th, 3018, during a meeting at Chisel Enterprises' regional HQ in Novenae, another violent protest broke out. Armed gunmen and riots broke out on the Promenade and a concentrated attack on C.E. regional headquarters was attempted by the Novenae's People for Liberation. At 18:13 NOV local time, a helicopter filled with explosives collided with the Novenae Parliament Building. At 18:18, another helicopter, also filled with explosives, collided into the library, marking the beginning of a large-scale riot by the NPL. Armed gunmen quickly took over the Promenade, and attempted to gain entry into C.E. regional HQ, where the Prime Minister was located. The Novenae Defense Force, unable to keep up, was quickly swamped and Chisel Enterprises forces once again stepped in. Chisel Enterprises Overwatch intervened at 18:48, as well as unknown forces that have not been claimed by any nation. Upwards of several hundred casualties were reported, in an egregious massacre of the protesters. The Promenade and most of the business district was left devastated, and protests started in neighboring regions such as the United Cities of Greater Bonitana and the Almere Socialist Republic against the corporations. Rebuilding & Relinquishment of Neutrality NPL-related attacks continued well into 3019, but culminated in the attack on Byfair by a Novenae-backed terrorist group known as the Modus Individuum. The attack crippled some of Byfair's infrastructure and many of the terrorists safely retreated into Novenae. Soon after this most NPL members were expelled from the Eastern Federal Republic, ceasing further conflict. After this came a peace-time which allowed the city to rebuild. Much of its' infrastructure was rebuilt through construction projects pushed by the Prime Minister, and land claimed by the NPL was reclaimed by the NDF. On March 1, 3019, a governmental restructure turned Novenae into a partial democracy for the first time in its' history. Citizens were to share legislative representation with corporations and business unions, referred to as 'blocs'. Its' constitution was also rewritten to integrate itself properly into the Novanite Federation. Government and Politics Legislation Novenae is a parliamentary republic with a Westminster system of unicameral parliamentary government. Seats in Parliament are given to 'blocs', groups of people with legislative representation. Each district has its' own bloc, assigned a number of seats based on population, and their representatives are elected by the people via proportional representation. Corporations with a net worth of over CM1,000,000 and that have offices or headquarters in Novenae receive 1 seat. Corporations who do not qualify for the net worth threshold may unite and collectively form a bloc, which itself receives 1 seat. Executive The Prime Minister is elected via popular vote by the people, and appoints the heads of each executive ministry. Military Main article'': Novenae Defense Force'' Novenae's military is composed almost entirely of donated troops and equipment. Current donors include Chisel Enterprises, BlackCon Labs Corporation, Porky Corporation, ANAC Group and Mechadyne. Economy Novenæ has a free-market economy based highly on entrepôt trade owing to its' central location. Low port taxes have led the city to become a shipping hub in the Doggerlands region. Novenæ has also been ranked as one of the most business-friendly areas in the Doggerlands. Novenae suffers a high rate of income inequality, with the top 10% of the wealthy elite making more than all 'lower class' Novenae citizens combined. This may be due to the presence of upwards of 5 megacorporations in the city. Related Articles * Constitution of Novenae Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City